mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Sammy's Renovation
Sammy's Renovation is an optional mission in Sign of the Times. Overview The fire destroyed everything Sammy built. But it doesn't have to stay that way. Narrative Getting Started When Lincoln's Aunt Lily comes back to New Bordeaux for a visit, the first thing she wants to see is Sammy's Bar, so she asks Lincoln to drive them there. Along the way, they briefly catch up. Lily's been living on the land where she and Sammy grew up, a farm their father worked as a sharecropper until he got hurt and could no longer work. A few years ago Sammy bought the land and Lily's been living there taking care of it. While the fire didn't leave much to work with, Lily determines the structure is more or less sound. The interior will have to be gutted, but she believes that with a little hard work she and Lincoln can bring it back to life. She believes it's important to the community for Lincoln to rebuild. People in the Hollow need to see black folks owning their own business, just like Sammy did. She tells Lincoln all he needs to do is get her the cash and she'll take care of the rest. With that, the two get started. A Growing Community They begin by rebuilding the main structure and finishing the first floor and bar, allowing them to reopen. The rest is done step by step, and as the bar grows, so does its impact on the Hollow. Along the way, they meet some resistance from the Dixie Mafia, who want to burn Sammy's to the ground again. Lincoln puts a stop to them and roughs up their leader Mickey, who later retaliates by kidnapping their friend and band leader Lil Ernie. Lincoln pays Mickey another visit and settles things with him for good. Lil Ernie then agrees to play at Sammy's and joins their growing community, like Oscar, formerly of Nuit Blanche, and their new bartender Reggie, who Lincoln helps out of a jam after he loses his car in a race. Pour Sammy! After a lot of work and a large investment of Lincoln's money, they finally finish the bar and have a opening celebration where Lily gives an inspirational speech about her brother Sammy: :"My brother Sammy was a complicated man. He sure wasn't perfect, but he did something rare. Sammy carved out a piece of this city for himself. There was a piece of New Bordeaux where a black man was in charge! We're reopening Sammy's to keep black-owned businesses in the Hollow. Hirin' folks from the Hollow. Servin' folks in the Hollow. This city can turn on us or just forget about us, but we aim to have our piece of it. For now, and for the future! Thank you." Not one for speeches, Lincoln simply says Sammy would be glad to have them all there that night, and then he raises a glass and gives a toast. "Pour Sammy!" Sammy's Renovation Repairs Restore, reopen, and improve Sammy's. *Level 1: Refinish the first floor and restore the basement to its former glory. $20,000. *Level 2: Completely redo the floors and repaint the basement to bring in more upscale clientele. $35,000. Bar From rotgut to top-shelf hooch, improve the look and selection of the bar area. *Level 1: New fixtures and lighting for the bar, plus, offer your customers a better drink selection. $5000. *Level 2: Fully redo all of the fixtures and lighting in the bar area, taking Sammy's high class. $10,000. Centerpiece Put a little something in the space behind the bar. *Level 1: A tribute to the man himself: A portrait of Sammy situated behind the bar. $5000. Music Have some tunes with your booze with a jukebox and live music. *Level 1: Liven things up with a jukebox with the finest selection of contemporary tunes. $3000. *Level 2: Lil Ernie and his band will take the stage with live music. $10,000. Kitchen From grits to grillades, bring your customers a little culinary excellence. *Level 1: It's a start: Get the stove and fridge back with this bare bones kitchen. $5000. *Level 2: Add a food preparation station, get a new, larger fridge, and finish the basement storage. $9000. Basement Make your living quarters more livable, along with your personal armory and outfits. *Level 1: Get yourself a nicer bed and desk, while you're at it, throw in a little lounge area for your downtime. $10,000. Staff You can't do this alone, hire additional kitchen and wait staff. *Level 1: Get your wait staff some sharp new threads. $7000. Bartender Get someone to serve drinks at the bar on the regular. *Level 1: Reggie's an all-around great bartender, hire him full time. $5000. Bouncer Bring in some muscle for the door - and keep trouble out. *Level 1: Oscar, the bouncer and vet from Nuit Blanche could use a job. Hire him to add a little security on the door. $3000. *Level 2: Get Oscar some new, more professional threads while he works the door. $5000. Mural Show your community pride with a little wall art on the bar exterior. *Level 1: Get rid of that blank wall and bring back the old mural. $3000. *Level 2: Show your pride in Sammy, Perla, and Ellis with this new memorial artwork. $7000. Upstairs Bring the upstairs interior of the bar to life. *Level 1: The upstairs area is now fully accessible. $10,000. Billiards Clear out some extra space and add a touch of class with a pool table and smoking area. *Level 1: An old pool table and some chairs and you've got yourself a functional billiards room for your customers. $7000. *Level 2: Bring in a new pool table plus add a cigar and whiskey service. $10,000. Office Handle your business with a full office upstairs. *Level 1: You're a businessman now, add a little basic flavor to your office. $7000. *Level 2: Make your workspace more lush: Get new decor to match the newly-upscale Sammy's. $10,000. Key Features Throughout the renovation several key features will be added to Sammy's bar. *Repairs Level 1 adds the interaction prompt at the right end of the bar for Lincoln to drink a beer. *Repairs Level 2 adds the plaque of Scott "Brass Balls" Morrow. *Kitchen Level 1 adds the Medicine Cabinet to the kitchen. *Basement Level 1 adds the Tac-Vest to Lincoln's room. *Bartender Level 1 adds the interaction prompt at the left end of the bar for Lincoln to drink a glass of bourbon. *Office Level 1 moves Lily Robinson to the upper office. *Office Level 2 adds the interaction prompt at the office chair for Lincoln to sit and drink a glass of bourbon. Walkthrough Sammy's Renovation Get Aunt Lily. *Drive to River Row and activate the prompt at the bus stop. After a brief greeting, they will get into Lincoln's car. Take Aunt Lily to Sammy's. *Drive to Sammy's Bar. The conversation varies based on where you are in the main storyline. Park. *Park your car in the garage. Lily will examine the structure and determine that it's more or less intact and that Lincoln should rebuild Sammy's. More or Less Intact Start renovation. *Approach Aunt Lily and press the interact button to begin. The only option available at the start is Repair Level 1, with a cost of $20,000. This will rebuild the basic structure, spruce up the exterior, and renovate the bar area, opening it for business. *You may interact with Aunt Lily anytime you wish to do further renovations. After every five upgrades a sub-mission will trigger; until it's complete, no further renovations can be made. Angry White Boys *This mission will trigger after any 5 upgrades. Retaliate. *A group of Dixie Mafia men will arrive outside Sammy's Bar and attempt to set it on fire with a Molotov Cocktail. Head out through the garage door and kill the Dixie Mafia men. Confront Dixie leader. *Approach their leader Mickey and press the interact button to deal with him. Talk to Aunt Lily. *Head back into Sammy's to speak with Lily. Our New Bartender *This mission will trigger after any 10 upgrades. Talk to Lily. *Speak with Lily, who will inform Lincoln about some trouble their prospective bartender Reggie is having. Talk to Reggie. *Speak with Reggie, who'll explain how he lost his car in a race and he'll happily work for Lincoln if he can win it back for him. Talk to Shorty. *Drive to the mission marker in Bayou Fantom. Race Shorty. *Enter the building with Shorty and activate the prompt to begin the race. Once the race is won, Reggie will show up to thank Lincoln. *Unlike other New Bordeaux Racing events, you can race any class of vehicle and use the Slow-Mo driving feature. Lil Ernie *This mission will trigger after any 15 upgrades. Talk to Lily. *Speak with Lily, who will inform Lincoln about the disappearance of Lil Ernie, the band leader they had discussed hiring to play at the bar. Go to the Dope House. *Drive to the Dope House on River Island. Find Lil Ernie. *Enter the house and take out the Dixie Mafia men, then subdue their leader. Approach him and press the interact button to kill him and get the key to the basement. Free Lil Ernie. *Head to the basement door behind the house and untie Lil Ernie. Openin' the Doors *This mission will trigger after the final upgrade. Talk to Lily. *Speak with Lily to start the grand opening celebration. Go upstairs. *Lincoln will spawn in the basement dressed in his finest suit. *When you go upstairs, there will be three people around the bar Lincoln can talk with before making his toast with Lily, including Father James. Toast Sammy. *Go behind the bar; press the interact button with Lily once more to begin. When they've finished their speeches, Sammy's Renovation will be complete and Aunt Lily will disappear from the game. Result *Purchasing Repairs Level 1 will grant the Barkeep achievement. *Completing "Angry White Boys" will grant the Amateur Bouncer achievement. *Completing "Our New Bartender" unlocks the Samson Harrier in the Vehicle Delivery menu. *Completing Sammy's Renovation will grant the Pour Sammy! achievement and unlock the "Swamp Hogs" and "Drink at Sammy's" decals at Big Rick's Custom Auto. Trivia *Any collectibles left in the basement of Sammy's will remain after the renovation. *The total cost of renovating Sammy's Bar is $186,000. *Lincoln ends his speech by saying "Pour Sammy!", which is French, meaning "For Sammy!" Notes *After purchasing Office Level 1, Lily Robinson will move upstairs to the office. If this happens before the fifth upgrade, Lincoln will be standing in the bar talking to the wall where Lily usually stands during Angry White Boys. *After completing the renovations, trying to exit through the western door of Sammy's will show a short load screen, then spawn the player still inside the building. This happens most often if you try right after reloading. Renovation Gallery Sammy's Exterior 1.jpg|Original exterior Sammy's Exterior 2.jpg|Burned exterior Sammy's Exterior 3.jpg|First repair exterior Sammy's Exterior 4.jpg|Completed without mural Sammy's Exterior 5.jpg|Completed with new mural Sammy's Bar 07.jpg|Interior before renovation Sammy's Bar 08.jpg|Renovated interior bar Sammy's Bar 09.jpg|Renovated interior live band Sammy's Bar 10.jpg|Renovated interior kitchen Sammy's Bar 11.jpg|Renovated interior basement Sammy's Bar 12.jpg|Renovated interior Lincoln's room Sammy's Bar 13.jpg|Renovated interior Lincoln's room Sammy's Bar 14.jpg|Renovated interior stairway Sammy's Bar 15.jpg|Renovated interior game room Sammy's Bar 16.jpg|Renovated interior game room Sammy's Bar 17.jpg|Renovated patio Sammy's Bar 18.jpg|Renovated interior Lincoln's office Note-Delray Hollow 7.jpg|Plaque of Scott "Brass Balls" Morrow Decal - Drink at Sammy's.jpg|Samson Harrier with Drink at Sammy's decal Decal - Swamp Hogs.jpg|Swamp Hogs decal Missing Lily Bug.jpg|Missing Lily bug Category:Mafia III Category:Sign of the Times Category:Missions in Sign of the Times Category:Gameplay